User blog:StripperRiven/Kor, the Feral Hunter
Kor, The Feral Hunter is a prospective champion in League of Legends. Abilities Kor shoots an enchanted flaming arrow in a target direction which detonates on the first enemy it encounters, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies and marking the primary target with 2 stacks of Barbed Arrows. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} Kor detonates any barbs attached to surrounding enemies, dealing magic damage in a small area around affected enemies which scales with the number of barbs on the target(s). |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Kor shoots a grappling hook from his bow in a target direction, which deals physical damage to the first enemy it encounters and roots it in place for 1 second. If the grappling hook hits terrain instead, this ability may be re-activated within 3 seconds to pull Kor to the hook's current location, briefly knocking up enemies along the way. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Kor surpasses the limits of his human form for 6 seconds, gaining massively increased attack speed, movement speed, and attack damage. Additionally, Kor gains the ability to use The Beast Within once for the duration. However, using The Beast Within will cancel the effects of Eye of the Beast for the remaining duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Kor enters into a frenzy for the lesser of 3 seconds or the remaining time of Eye of the Beast, losing all sense of self-preservation but doubling the bonus stats from Eye of the Beast for the duration. During this time, he will target the closest enemy unit, prioritizing enemy champions, and will not respond to any commands. Additionally, his armor and magic resistance is reduced by 50% for the duration. |leveling = }} }} Tips: - Proper timing of The Beast Within makes the difference between a good and mediocre Kor. Activating The Beast Within while out of position can result in an easy kill for the enemy team as you are effectively incapacitated for 3 seconds. - The Beast Within is considered a crowd-control debuff as well as a buff, and as such, can be cancelled prematurely with Cleanse, Quicksilver Sash, and Mikael's Crucible. Judicious use of these items and spells can save the adept Kor player, but be mindful that doing so will simultaneously cancel all beneficial effects. - Grappling Hook can be used not only to lock down enemies to prevent them from escaping, but can also be used in the path they are running to knock them up as well. - Kor is an extremely fragile champion whose only escape skill is on a high cooldown, is blockable, and has a rather long casting time. - When facing Kor, it may be wise to invest in a bit of magic resistance as the bulk of his damage, especially during laning phase, is magic damage. Category:Custom champions